


Hike Up Your Skirt A Little More & Show The World To Me

by teenuviel1227



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: DoPil Week 2018, F/F, all girl band AU, femme!6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenuviel1227/pseuds/teenuviel1227
Summary: In which Wanda has been in love with Dowee forever and one day after band practice, accidentally tells her how she feels.





	Hike Up Your Skirt A Little More & Show The World To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daehwisdays (ataezingkookie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataezingkookie/gifts).



> Femme6 day today, everyone! I hope a lot of people upload. :) We’ve changed our handle to @day6shipweeks over on Twitter. This one’s for Sophie, who made some of the best Femme6 fan art ever. 
> 
> Sophie’s art: https://twitter.com/daehwisdays/status/942476804354342912
> 
> Title is from Crash Into Me by Dave Matthews’ Band

It slips out easy as a knife--which is to say, not easy at all: it’s awkward, already half out of Wanda’s mouth before she realizes what she’s saying. The studio space goes quiet, Jade clicking the off button on the amplifier, Brianna suddenly pretending to be engrossed in her phone, Sunny whistling nervously, fumbling with her notebook which they all can see is blank. Dowee is looking at her with wide eyes, her mouth slightly ajar as she sits behind the drumset. Dowee’s ears are blushing crimson--Wanda can’t help herself, thinks it’s the cutest thing that she’s ever seen. 

“What did you say?”

Wanda clears her throat. “Um--” 

She fumbles for the words, debating whether or not it’s right to say this now, whether or not she should. They’d been listening to some music, all of them going through their weekly routine of lying on the studio floor after practice, listening to songs that made them emotional. Practice was more than just about getting better at music to them--it was also about bonding, about healing. They’d been in the band since freshman year, Sunny bringing them all together by taking them all out to a The Donnas show. They’d been blasting one of their guilty pleasures--a song so overplayed, so fuckin’ mainstream alternative that none of them would be caught dead listening to it outside the confines of the soundproofed room: Dave Matthews crooning  _ hike your skirt up a little more and show the world to me _ over the speakers. 

Jade (Jae-D, as she insisted being called) had said something about how one day she was going to marry Rihanna. And Brianna had said something about how she could just drop the “b” in her name, then--that was normal for them, they were always flirting with each other, always trying to see who had the most insipid, cheesy come-on lines. And well, Wanda had just kind of spilled the beans. 

_ This song always makes me think of kissing Dowee-- _

She’d stopped short just a bit past the point of no return. Why she’d stopped at all, really, she couldn’t quite say. Time seemed to slow, all of the noise in the room slowly filtering out. And then Dowee had met her gaze and both of them had stared at each other, gaping. 

In the moment, Wanda decides to just roll with it. After all, she’d kept this secret for the longest time, had resisted the urge to brush Dowee’s hair back after practice for years, had resisted the urge to kiss her all those times that she’d slept over since they’d become close as freshmen. So she figures:  _ why the hell not _ ?

“Yeah,” Wanda says, grinning as she shrugs. “I think kissing you would feel like this song.” 

“Oh,” Dowee says, nodding. “Okay.” 

“Yoooo,” Jade says, sitting up and looking at them “Yoooo--” 

“--did they just out-US,  _ us _ ?” Brianna asks, her dark hair cascading over her shoulder as she leans against Jade.

“Yup,” Sunny says, getting up, slinging the strap of her guitar case over shoulder.. “And I think that’s our cue to leave.”  
  


 

It doesn’t happen in the studio--for one thing, after the others leave, the tech comes in to let them know that they’ve maxed out the time and neither of them really have enough money to pay for the next couple of minutes. So instead, Wanda volunteers to drive Dowee home. Instead, Dowee points her toward the McDonald’s on the edge of town--something about ice cream and something about not wanting to go home. But once they approach, Wanda catches her eye and there is a question there:  _ do I go past?  _

And Dowee had nodded, her curly dark hair falling into her eyes in that way that drives Wanda insane. They’d parked up on the hill, and before Wanda knows what’s happening, Dowee is in her lap, lips warm on hers, putting her hands on her hips, hiking her skirt up a little more--and now Wanda’s fingers are skimming the lace of her underwear, tracing heat, the small movements both pleasure and pain. And now Dowee is biting down on Wanda’s lower lip, now Dowee’s hands--oh, those hands that she’d admired so much at practice, those hands that cooked them ramyun whenever they were over at her place--were undoing the buttons on Wanda’s shirt, were moving slow over her bra, thumbs circling their mark until they were stiff under the fabric. 

“Wait,” Wanda says, resting a hand on Dowee’s hip. 

When they pull away, they’re both breathless. 

“What’s wrong?” Dowee asks, her voice that low, soft, husky tone that Wanda’s always found incredibly sexy. 

“Nothing’s  _ wrong _ , I just--I mean. Yeah, I was thinking of kissing you, but I want to talk about that a bit more. Before we get back to you know--the kissing again--part--again--”

Dowee grins, then, planting a soft kiss on Wanda’s forehead before she maneuvers herself back into the passenger’s seat.

“--so talk, then.” 

“What I meant,” Wanda starts, “back there in the studio was that that song makes me feel the way that you make me feel. It’s poetic and offbeat and sometimes I feel like it shouldn’t work because the tempo is off--”

“-- _ HEY!”  _

“--but it does work because the tempo is just right in its own context,” Wanda says, grinning. “And when he sings  _ sweet you rock and sweet you roll _ , it reminds me of that habit you have when you play of shaking your head, of sending your hair everywhere. I’ve liked you for a long time, Dowee. And I’m sorry I said it by accident.”

Dowee shrugs, grinning. “Don’t sweat it. I--I mean, I’ve always thought you were a real babe. I...I told Jade that actually. That’s why I was so dumbfounded back at the studio. I thought she told you and you guys were pranking me--”

Wanda bursts out laughing. “--I would never do that to you--”

They’re both lying on their sides, watching each other in the light of the early evening, everything going from gold to silver. Wanda watches Dowee’s dark hair on her ivory skin, her neck peppered with hickeys, her mascara slightly smudged.  _ She’s so beautiful.  _ Dowee tries to memorize the image of Wanda in this moment: her blouse undone, her shoulder-length hair framing her face, her pink lipstick (strawberry mingled with vanilla) smeared, blurring the line of her lips. 

“--I know,” Dowee says, grinning, reaching for Wanda’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “I’m glad you spoke up.”

“Me too,” Wanda says, lifting Dowee’s hand to her lips and kissing each of the knuckles. 

Dowee’s stomach rumbles. The sound of it makes them both laugh. 

“Drumming takes its toll.”

“So does making out.” 

Wanda grins, sitting up and turning the key in the ignition. “McDonald’s for real?”

“Definitely.”


End file.
